Why Cheat?
by rubymonkey
Summary: One-shot short story. just something that came to me. Sasu/naru


Au: I don't own Naruto.

Why cheat?

Why would anyone cheat? That is the one question that Naruto is asking himself right now as he witnessed Sakura cheating on Lee with Sai. Naruto sat at the bar drinking a beer when he looked across the bar to see Sakura kissing Sai's neck.

"Wow, that is something new and very weird" gasped Naruto staring at them. Then Naruto blinked when he saw Lee walk behind them with Tenten's arm around his waist. It looked like the two didn't see each other or him, so he paid for his beer and left. Walking home he couldn't stop thinking about how anyone could cheat.

"Maybe, they broke up that would explain it. Oh well I'll ask Sakura tomorrow?" shrugged Naruto unlocking his door. He stepped inside and set his keys on the table.

"Hello Dobe," smirked Sasuke working on his laptop.

Naruto looked up and smiled "Hey Teme guess what I saw at the bar?"

Sasuke looked away from his computer to Naruto "What?"

"Sakura was kissing Sai and Lee was with Tenten. Did Sakura and Lee break up?" asked Naruto sitting down by Sasuke.

"I haven't heard anything but I don't really talk to them. Their your friends," kissing Naruto's head Sasuke wrapped his arm around him.

Naruto elbowed Sasuke in the side "They're your friends too you know." Sasuke grinned.

"So what are you working on tonight?" asked Naruto looking at the laptop.

Sasuke shrugged "Just working on my next book. What are you doing tonight?"

Naruto grinned, leaning closer to Sasuke's ear "I was thinking about doing you but if you're not interested" he spoke in a deep husky voice standing up. He glanced over his shoulder at the stairs to see Sasuke's eyes glazed over with lust. He headed up stairs to their bedroom smiling to himself.

Sasuke stared at the stairs then quickly turned his computer off. Once his computer was off he ran upstairs to the bedroom. When he opened the door he saw Naruto on the bed, his shirt unbutton and his jeans unbutton/unzipped as well. Sasuke closed the door. "Damn Dobe!"

(Don't write lemons well Sorry :( use your imagination. Back to the story :)

The next day, Naruto woke up on Sasuke's chest. "Ok I think you went overbroad just a little last night," sighed Naruto.

"And why do you say that?" smirked Sasuke.

"Because I can't feel my ass damn Teme!" growled Naruto slapping Sasuke's chest. "

Didn't hear you complaining" shrugged Sasuke standing up heading for the bathroom.

"Funny Teme, very funny" laughed Naruto slowly standing up. Groaning Naruto slowly made his way to the bathroom to take a shower with Sasuke. Opening the door Naruto saw Sasuke standing under the running water and he couldn't help himself Naruto slowly licked his lips.

"See something you like Dobe" smirked Sasuke.

"Why yes I do and it I wasn't so sore I'll do something about it. But I am and I just want a shower now." grinned Naruto stepping into the shower.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's waist to help him stand. Together they stood under the water and washed each other. When they finished their shower they got dressed and headed downstairs to eat.

"Sasuke don't you have to go into work early today?" asked Naruto looking at the clock.

"Yea but I still have to eat don't I?" spoke Sasuke cooking his eggs.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke "Fine just don't be late your brother yells at me ever time your late and he freaks me out."

Sasuke plated his eggs while Naruto sat at the table eating cereal. "You know you can't blame him" Naruto looked up confused until Sasuke continued with a smirked "The only time I'm late is when I'm doing you in the morning." Naruto's jaw dropped "What?"

Sasuke smiled "Well I got to go." He stood up put his plate in the sink and kissed the still shocked Naruto before leaving for work. "Bye Dobe."

"See ya Teme."

Naruto finished his breakfast and did the dishes before heading to Sakura's house. It still bugged Naruto and he wanted it to stop. Naruto stopped in front of Sakura's house trying to ready himself for whatever or whoever was in there.

Au: Just a little one shot that I wrote after re-watching Obsessed.


End file.
